Hold On To That Feeling
by rjsg55
Summary: It takes place at the start of season 1. AU: Kurt and Puck will slowly fall in love throughout the school year and some glee club assignments will pull them closer and closer. Rated M for language and sexual topics. It will contain smut later on.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is pretty much the 1st episode of glee but from Kurt's point of view, the other chapter will also correspond to the actual episodes from the show but it will turn events for Kurt and Puck to get together and I've got some really cool things planed in my head!**

_Kurt's POV:  
><em>First day of school... how I hate Ohio... everybody's fashion sense SUCKS! Also, I haven't found ANY gay guys in town...

It's not that I came out of the closet already but I mean... my designer clothes pretty much speak for themselves...

Everyone seems so excited, everyone's meeting their friends, but when you don't have any it's just annoying to look at them...

I just left my dad's car and I see some jocks standing next to the dumpster and I immediately think "What the fuck is wrong with them?", then… "Shit! I made eye contact with them!" Right after I notice that two of them already grabbed my arms and are moving me next to it but they suddenly turn around to look at someone who just arrived...

_"Making some new friends, Kurt?"_ It was Mr. Schuester, the hot Spanish teacher... I'm too nervous to say something... I don't want to throw them under the bus, specially on the first day... when I was about to reply someone decides to answer for me...

_"He sure is .."_Noah Puckerman... the school's baddest AND hottest guy, so straight that it pisses me off!

Right after he left I immediately got grabbed from my shoulders by Puck (That's how everyone called him) who smelled so nice by the way and I just had the time to yell _"Please, this is from Marc Jacob's new collection!"_

Then Finn, the tall, pale quarterback told them to wait so I could give him my bag, allowing them to throw me without feeling guilty... I guess...

After they threw me I just layed there for a while thinking of what had just happened until I realize I'm late for the first class of the day... so I run to the class because I don't want to miss it!

The day passed by pretty quickly, this is definitely NOT how I want my high school life to me like... I'll just sleep, I have to get up early tomorrow...

Wow this morning sucked... every class was SO boring! And all I could think of was the dumpster and the fear I had to get thrown into one again...

Well, it's lunch time by now, thank god... while I'm heading to the cafeteria I notice this fabulously dressed black girl signing some sheet... what is it? I have to figure it out... when I get closer to the paper I realize that glee club is back.. the name is kind of lame... New Directions... but well... it's about singing and I want the spotlight on me some day so, why not give it a try? So I sign my name under the only name written in there... "Mercedes", damn, she even has a fabulous name, I bet we'll be great friends judging upon just that!

After lunch was time to audition, everyone was backstage and keeping their thoughts to themselves... first up was Mercedes, that girl can sing! Damn, she nailed that Aretha song!

Then it was my turn! I confidently introduced myself and started singing , it's one of my shower songs so I nailed that shit!

Now that it's done, this goth girl stepped on the stage and sang "I kissed a girl" and then she thrusts her crotch, which was hilarious, that girl must have a pretty cool sense of humor! After her audition the first guy finally auditioned, he sang "Isn't she lovely", it was a beautiful rendition, even though he's in a wheelchair, he definitely can sing!

We were all sitting backstage until we noticed there was one more audition left, it's some girl named Rachel, she signed and glued a gold star after her name, somebody has a big ego... her audition was really good though, she sand "On My Own", and as Broadway fan myself I've got to say this girl has enough reason to be that confident in her talent.

Rehearsals start tomorrow, I'm finally excited about something in this school, there's a chance that I can become friends with these kids, they seem to be lonely too... I can't wait for tomorrow!

Well, it's finally Wednesday and time for the first glee club rehearsal! It's only after lunch but I can survive today's classes, since I finally have something to look forward to!

During lunch I see Mercedes sitting at her table alone so I grab my lunch and sit right next to her, we then start talking about glee club expectations, then fashion and as I look to the side I see the jock's table where Puckerman was sitting, he is so hot, that smirk of his makes my cock twitch every time I look at him... shit I better pay attention to Mercedes so this hard on will go away, also I think he spotted me staring...

The conversation was going so fast that we realized it was already time for rehearsal. When we get there, cheerful Mr. Schue picks Artie as our male lead (he obviously noticed I can't pull off being a male lead) and he sang "Sit Down, You're Rockin' the boat", his voice is nice but our choreography sucks, I had to pick Tina up at some point and I dropped her and she pushed Arties's chair too hard that he crashed against the wall...

Right after the performance Rachel bluntly stated that we sucked and she was right, we definitely need more people in the club, we're a hot damn mess, also, for some reason I can't stop thinking about Puck... why? He smelled really good and I can't forget that and how our bodies touched when he grabbed me to throw me into the dumpster... fuck, I'm hard again, I better go home now, there's nothing else to do here today...

Thursday passed by pretty quickly and it was finally Friday, time for another glee club rehearsal that, for some reason it's in the auditorium today... as I walk in with Mercedes we see this tall guy there, I already knew it's Finn, I recognize his muscular back from the times I'm carefully staring at his best friend Puck, as I'm thinking I'm suddenly interrupted by Mercedes yelling _"Oh, Hell to the no! I'm not down with this background singing nonsense..."_ and I stop her stating by saying that we were actually kind of good... everyone seemed to agree with me and we tried it again and it went much better than the first time, maybe I think that because I'm actually focused now but this dude might bring some hope to this group!

It's Monday and everyone from glee is in the auditorium looking pretty depressed... on Saturday we saw Vocal Adrenaline perform and they blew our socks off, maybe that's why... then Mr. Schue explains he'll probably work as an accountant or something and we try to convince him to stay but it wasn't effective, he's an adult after all, he's not going to listen to a few kids trying to teach him how to live his own life. It's sad though, now that we started doing kind of well everything will crumble and I'll have nothing to look forward to in this school, well, other than seeing Puck's hotness and having a couple of new friends... damn, here I am thinking of Puck again, bitch, you better stop that, he's STRAIGHT, it's not going to happen!

Today is said to leave McKinley so we had a meeting and decided to prepare a performance in the auditorium of "Don't Stop Believin'" which actually says a lot about our current situation in glee. Rachel and Finn are sounding amazing, the rest of us are going a great job too with our simple choreography and background vocals. As I look to one of the exits I see Puck staring RIGHT at me! OMG what is he doing here? Then the song ends and we hear someone clapping, it was Mr. Schue ! He decided not to leave because he wants to take us to Nationals! YES! Everything is finally coming together for me! This will be one hell of a year!

**I hope you liked this chapter, please review it, write some tips, stuff you would like to see happening in the future chapters or even new fics you'd like me to write. Either positive or negative reviews are appreciated I want honest opinions on what you read so I can improve on my writting since english is not my first language. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, thank you so much for the support! I felt excited and inspired to I'm writting another chapter! xD  
>This one follows the events of <em>Showmance, <em>obviously a good part of it didn't actually happen in the show, enjoy :)**

**Kurt's POV:**

The beginning of the second week here in McKinley, I arrive soon as usual because I hate being late... as I step out of the car I see what appears to be someone very... hot, and it was Puckerman... what the fuck does he want? He isn't with his stupid friends, I just hope he doesn't rant about his best friend Finn joining the glee club...

_"Hey Hummel, another designer bag?" _He said with the sexiest smirk across his face.

_"Obviously! You think I'm what?" _I reply very confidently, receiving what seems to be a shy smile from him...

As I notice he has his arm wrapped around me and at this point I'm already hard on because, I'm actually being touched by a guy, a hot one for that matter. He was going to say something but his Neanderthal friends then arrived and whispered to each other shit like "What is he doing with the fag?" and Puck, before anybody says anything about him says loudly to them _"Thank god, you're here, I was about to throw this one into the dumpster but I can't do it alone!"_

Some of them sighed of relieve, I guess they were scared I was going to "convert" him gay, bunch of assholes... then my thoughts are interrupted by the amazing smell that comes from Noah, as he picks me up and throws me into the garbage... idiot... and I was starting to have a normal chat with him... I wonder what he really wanted from me... or was it just a plan to throw me in? I need to figure that out... fast!

After lunch was finally time for a rehearsal with a driven Mr. Schue, we are practicing some stupid disco song he wants us to sing at the Assembly... gladly the performance stopped when Rachel almost busted Mercedes' face with her feet... no more drama please...

Even I said the song was too gay, well it was, even for me, we pretty much begged for him to change the song but he just ignored us saying that his club won a competition back in the day... asshole!

A day has passed since that rehearsal and Mr. Schuester seemed to hear our opinions and gave us the sheet papers to "Gold Digger". Mercedes killed the beginning of the song and he performed the song brilliantly while looking pretty sexy, I have to admit, it's a shame he's straight... and married... god what am I doing to myself? I have to stop thinking of having steamy sex with everyone guy that is somewhat close to me or that looks me in the eyes, I really need to find someone, but that someone is definitely NOT a teacher! I can do better than that! Like... Puckerman, SHIT, here I am thinking about a guy straight as fuck... why isn't there any gay guys in town! Fuck my life!

It's the day of the Assembly and we're still not happy about having to perform "Freak Out", Mr. Schue made me hate that song even more than I already did... Rachel decided to call a meeting during lunch time in order to change the song choice.. we don't want to go against his orders but, I rather hear a lecture than performing that lame ass song and die from the embarrassment! She suggested "Push It", I don't exactly know it but the choreography we worked out is kind of sexy and might leave people wanting to join in the fun! Screw him!

After the meeting and a few rehearsals we did in the choir room, it was show time, we step behind the curtain and then the song starts!

As we're singing the song I look over to the audience and BAM, Puckerman is STARING at me! For a while I thought it was the sexy dance moves that the girls were doing but I notice him smirking... at me! I saw a few disgusted looks from him and his friends when they looked at Finn's dancing.. he's cute and sexy... but he's just as awkward while dancing, when he steps next to me I slap his ass while looking at Puck and I can see he's trying to hide his smirk, mixing it with a "WTF face"... the performance ended and the audience seemed to like it but every teacher's face pretty much let us know that we fucked up... BIG TIME!

At least I got to stare at my boy without being judged or having to explain myself... CRAP did I just call him "my boy"? Well it was in my head but I have to stop this, he's fucking some cheerleader, which means my chances with him aren't the biggest... control yourself Kurt Hummel!

**What do you guys think? I pretty much stepped away from a lot of plot stuff that happened on show, they're just not important in Kurt's life, but they're starting to get closer, in the next chapter I'll cover "Preggers" I want to skip "Acafellas" I hate that episode and I don't want Mercedes to fall in love with Kurt, just friends, she isn't dumb, who doesn't notice he's gay?** **Drama is meant to begin! Please review! I really want feedback! Positive or negative, I appreciate both! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

** I got so excited with the few reviews and alerts I got, the email notifications I got made me SO happy that I had to get another chapter out!  
><strong>

**As I said in the previous chapter, "Acafellas" never happened in this AU. Let's move on to my version of "Preggers"! :)**

**Kurt's POV**

A week has passed since the "Push It" incident... Mr. Schue is so mad at us... anyway... today 3 new members joined in, Quinn, the head cheerleader and Finn's girlfriend and her two back up bitches, I don't even know their names and I'm sure I don't want either...

So, I'm talking to Tina about making a music video to Beyonce's "Single Ladies" and she's totally into it, obviously I'm playing Beyonce and she's so sweet to just hand the spotlight to me, I love her but I wouldn't do it myself... all of a sudden somebody joins in our chat... it's one of the new members, she seems nice... and dumb... but she's a great dancer and she's interested in joining our music video, so why not?

_"Ladies, the shoot is scheduled for today at 6pm at my house, ok?" _That way my dad will still be at work and we won't get caught filming this gay video.

- Later that day -

_"Get ready Tina and..."_

_"Brittany!" _The blonde cheerio added, she has a cool name, if I was a girl I would love that to be my name... anyways...

_"Ok, show time!" _I yell as I turn the camera on and Tina turns the speakers at the same time as well!

All of a sudden the music stops and we freeze where we are, someone is obviously at home... and that can only be my dad since mom died when I was little... FUCK! Did I just out myself? For how long has he been watching this? Oh god... the only thing I can get out of my mouth is _"Dad... you came home early..." _

As he asks me what I'm wearing my mind rambles and I just say it's some attire people use to work out nowadays... well he didn't seem to believe it... but then Tina, as smart as she is immediately helped me by yelling _"Football!"_ And I use some excuse and tell him that it is "jock chique", OH GOD, really Kurt? That's all you can come up with? Then Brit saved my life...

_"Totally! Kurt's in the team now, he's the new kicker!" _THANK YOU! You're dumb but you saved my outing for later! Then I make up that they're helping me exercising and he starts rambling about when he used to play football in high school... and before he leaves he asks me for a ticket to my first game.. now I HAVE to join the team... HOLY SHIT! Puck's in the team too! That means I'll get closer to him... and I'll see him changing... OMG Brit! You're an angel!

Well a new day has rise, today at glee practice I reach out to Finn, he's the only ND member that is in the football team as well...

_"Finn! I need to ask you something..." _I nervously ask...

_"Sorry, I already got a date to the prom! But I'm flattered that you asked..."_

_"I-I'm not gay!" _I immediately say before he talks more crap... or that he even thinks that my plot to get into the team is to get closer to anyone... well, it is.. but nobody needs to know...

So I ask him if I can try out for the team... and since their practice is after glee today he brought me along with him for my audition.. or tryout... whatever they call it in football... I can see that it will be hard work but seeing Puck change everyday will make it worth it...

Finn gave me some tips and I think I'm ready for this... I talk to coach Beaste and she allows me to audition for the role of kicker... I press play on my speakers, and as the music starts I get pumped up and I kick that ball after I throw in a few dance moves... and... SCORE! Holy crap! I'm actually good at this! Damn Kurt Hummel, you keep impressing yourself with your massive talent, bravo! As I look to everybody's reaction I see Puckerman with his mouth wide open which he tries to cover when our eyes meet and coach Beaste allows me to join! Hell yeah!

- in the next day -

I get in the choir room before anyone, Mr. Schue is already there so I ask him.. _"Do you think it's a good idea if we taught some dance moves to the football team for their next game?" _He seems to be surprised by my question and by the fact that I'm part of the team but I explain that they haven't been doing very well lately and that dancing before my kick actually worked to loosen' up...

After rehearsals, Mr. Schuester goes with me to the locker room and we try to convince the jocks to learn the dance moves, most of them seemed to be angry by the proposition but some actually seemed into it... including Puck... he was trying to act cool but I see something in his eyes as I look at him.. he's definitely wanting to have the lesson but he's probably afraid that it isn't cool.. well either way coach Beaste forced them all into the choir room...

While we're showing the choreography we see some potential members to New Directions, there's this Asian guy, he's cute and he's clearly a great dancer... then there's a black guy, he's a good dancer too... then... Puck... he did seem to catch up with the choreography, he isn't as good dancer as the other two but he can bust a few moves, I'm surprised.. maybe he's not that straight... but that doesn't mean anything... there are straight male dancers after all.. The bell rings which means the practice is over... nobody was wearing their football attires so that means I won't see him changing in my first practice... DAMN!

- on that Saturday -

OMG! It's game time! I'm so scared... I've been practicing my ass off everyday but I've avoided changing and showering in front of everybody... well I don't want to get caught looking at something that pleases me... and since I'm new in the team I always run a few more laps while everyone leaves... maybe they asked coach to do that so I don't... see anything... damn straight guys!

Focus Kurt, you can't just fake your stay in the team, we have to win this game to prove that the dancing lessons were worth it and that I'm a good addition to the team... the locker room is empty so I can finally change into my attire... after I do so, I go outside, all sits are filled I'm so scared right now... but hey I have to get used to the cheering since I'll be a star one day... they left me in the bench because I'm obviously not as good as them so there's not much to be scared of...

The game is ending and it's tied... crap we can't lose.. then I see Puck looking at me and then nods, after that he whispers something to the team, they call me in their circle and we discuss a tactic that fits with what I practiced the whole week... after a few passes I get the ball and... SCORE! Damn we won! Because of me! My dad must be so proud! and Puck! OMG I can't control my feelings!

**I decided to end the chapter here, the next one will feature Puck/Kurt interaction after the game! I didn't want to keep you waiting for this chapter for too long, I really hope you enjoyed it. Please keep on** **reviewing and supporting me, it means A LOT to me! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so happy, a lot of people have been supportive of this fic and I keep getting email notifications, so THANK YOU! **

**The events of this chapter take place right after the last one ended, enjoy :)**

I immediately run to my dad, who by the time we won came down from the stands to hug me tightly! My happiness cannot be tamed right now, should I be this happy? It's not like I'm into sports or anything... maybe it's because I made so many people proud for once... well, it's time to shower and head home, I need to get some rest after this crazy day!

I head to the locker room and it's empty, I heard they were going to celebrate at Breadstix, so they probably headed home to change and stuff, great, I can shower here now that nobody is here... I remove my attire and I'm in my underwear, then suddenly I hear the door opening _"Coach, I'm changing, don't come_ in_ please!"_ I don't hear a reply to what I just yelled... _"Who's there?" _After that I just see someone coming in...

_ "It's just me Hummel, don't get all scared!"_ Oh! It's just Puck... wait... PUCK? I'm alone with him... in the locker room... in my underwear?

_ "Congrats man! If it weren't for you we wouldn't win!" _He smirks as he pats my bare shoulder not caring that I'm only wearing my underpants...

_"You did a great job too Noah, you scored like 3 times!" _I immediately reply to make him feel better and because I don't want to get all the credit for our win_, _as I touch his hand, his sweaty manly hand, I should let go now... but it feels so good just to touch him... Well, I'll let go now before this gets creepy for him, I don't want to ruin the mood..

_"Are you going to celebrate the win with the rest of the guys at Breadstix?" _For some reason I felt like asking this... is this fear? Am I afraid that he'll leave me? Why all these feelings Kurt? He's STRAIGHT!

_"N'ah, I don't feel like it, I just have some stuff in my head..."_ He replies, as he looks to his locker

_"Oh.. is there something I can do for you?"_

_"I wish there was, well, I should change by now, I kind of feel bad for you being the only one in underwear" _He said as he started to laugh

_"Oh, sorry for that! I was going to shower but I got startled when I heard the door opening..." _As my sight locks on him, I see this perfectly shaped and tanned chest with a ring in one nipple... HOT.. then my eyes go lower and he's already in his boxers that accentuate the shape of his round ass, OMG, and he seems to have a quite big dick, it's kind of bulging and it's soft... please don't start drooling bitch! Look away! FUCK now he's looking at me, he just caught me observing his whole body...

_"Oh, you feel uncomfortable with me undressing like this?_" He suddently asked

_"Oh! N-No-Not at all! Don't worry about that!"_ I reply between nervous gasps and a bad pokerface...

_"Oh! You actually like that! You fag!" _My heart just dropped... out of all things he could've said, he chose to insult me... "fag"... I just look to the ground and focus not to start crying in front of him..

Suddenly he bursts out laughing _"I'm just kidding Hummel!"_ he steps closer to me and rubs my shoulder until I feel more relieved... thank god he was joking, all my chances would all go down the toilet...

_"I've been thinking... and you think I should join glee club?" _He then asks, not stepping any further from me, just removing his hand from my shoulder

_"Sure! We definitely need more guys in there!"_ I most definitely would LOVE to see this amazing body art in the choir room everyday!

_ "You don't think people would start thinking that I'm gay or something?"_

_"Who cares? You can still kick their asses... and you're so cool, you could wear a dress to school and everyone would copy you..."  
><em>

_"You're actually very cool yourself Kurt, sorry for throwing you into the dumpster lately..."_

As he says that, I can only think of the bruise in my arm from falling into the garbage, so I immediately look at it and cover it with my other hand..

_"Oh! Did I hurt your arm dude?" _He asked kind of worried as he held my arm _"I'm so sorry!"_ he says as looks at the bad bruise I have in my left arm.

_"It's ok... as long as you stop doing that" _At this point I'm looking at his face and he's looking back to me.. our eyes are locked.. neither of us actually say a thing, then he places his other hand in my hair _"Your hair actually looks much nicer without all that hairspray you put on it"_ I see a confused look in his face, he's probably wondering why did he just said that to a guy.. I just thank him and by now I'm touching his back with my right arm... our faces get closer, and closer... OMG IS THIS GOING TO HAPPEN! OMG! Then all of a sudden we hear a knock on the door and we snap out of the little bubble we were in and look at the door...

_"Kurt! Come on, it's kind of late and I still haven't had dinner! Hurry up!" _FUCK! It's my dad, he's waiting for me to go.. did he have to knock NOW?

_"Well, I should get going... my dad is waiting..." _I break the silence as I grab my clothes and start dressing

_"I guess I'll see you on Monday... at glee" _Puck replies with a subtle smile in his face

_"Yeah.. see you on Monday, Noah!"_ I reply as I exit the locker room without the ability to process what had just happened...

**Here it is finally! A proper interaction between these two! The next chapter will be the entire week from Puck's POV for you to find out what's in his mind while all of this happens.. I hope you liked it! Please review and keep supporting this fic, it means a lot to me! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there! So, before moving on with the storyline, this chapter is focused on Puck's point of view during the events that happened in the last two chapters, I hope you enjoy! :)**

Puck's POV

Here I am.. Puckzilla, at the beginning of the school year, my best friend decided to join homo-exposure, aka, the glee club... so lame... I already watched two of their performances and yesterday's was quite hot actually, but totally embarrassing for them..

Well, I heard that Quinn, the head cheerio joined the club, so I guess it's considered kind of cool... or she just joined to watch if Finn won't cheat on her with the jewish girl from glee, I know I would...

So it's time for football practice, finally something interesting, wait... is that the gay kid from glee? What the fuck is he doing here? He's a good performer but this is not his place... did I just consider him a good performer? Fuck that, the coach called him and he'll tryout for kicker... let's see if he's any good at this... score? Really? Wow, this kid is not just a good mover on stage, he can do it here too... oh fuck me.. I just called him a good mover... what's up with you today Puckerman? You're NOT into dudes! You're NOT! Stop looking at him! Close your mouth! Great, now he looked back at you! At least hide the wide open mouth!

Coach Beaste allowed him to join, thank god, our last kicker SUCKED, at least the gay kid can kick! We may win because of him! We can actually kick some ass in the next game, literally!

- in the next day -

So, we're in the locker room before practice and coach Beaste tells us not to change to our attires... then Kurt and the Spanish Teacher walk in, they start talking about dancing and how it would help our team and stuff... I'm down for it! I mean, anything for our win and also, that would get me closer to the glee club, if the lesson does pay off joining the club is going to be easier... nice! Well, don't act too excited.. don't ruin your little plan!

Either I was excited or not, coach made sure to force us in the choir room and both Mr. Schuester and Kurt start showing us the choreography... I'm kind of catching up quickly, I'm not that bad of a dancer after all! Well, Finn's in the club and he is as awkward as a penguin... dancing is kind of gay though... well, there are straight dancers out there too... who cares? This is for the team only... focus!

After all the dancing is over I notice that Mike and Matt are actually excited about it and they approached me _"You're a good mover Puckerman!" _said Mike Chang, Matt then suggested the chance of us three joining the club if this dancing stuff works out... _"Let's make this a deal then! If we win this game, New Directions will have 3 new members!" _Matt is usually pretty quiet but he was excited about joining the club, and he has the right to, he and Chang are amazing dancers from what I saw today!

_"Well, see you guys! I got to pick my sister up from school!" _I shout as I leave the two of them...

- On Friday -

Today practice was tougher than ever, well, tomorrow is the game after all... anyway.. am I hearing someone crying? As I get closer to the sound I find Finn splashing water in his face as he mutters shit that don't make sense at all... then I ask.. _"Dude! What's wrong?"_ he jumps with the shock, I guess he wasn't expecting me to be here at all... is he trying to hide the tears? _"Dude, it's okay to cry, just tell me what happened..."_ He then hugs me tight for the first time since we know each other and whispers in my ear _"It's...Quinn...she...p-pregnant!" _As he finishes talking he starts crying even harder while I pat his back and tell him everything is ok... how is everything ok? I'm probably the father! We did have sex in the beginning of the school year and she told me she was a virgin back then... FUCK! I have to talk to her... how do I leave Finn here though? _"Dude... I have to go, I really wanted to stay here with you but I have to pick my sister up from school.. just go home! Get some rest!" _I hug him right before I leave... I'm not usually into that but the dude needs it... I run to the hallway and see Quinn there, she usually waits for the practice to end in order leave school with Finn, her eyes are red, she probably had a crying session too...

_"Hey Quinn! I heard you got knocked up by my boy Hudson! Which is weird because he never told me you guys have fucked..." _she glares at me and responds

_"Why would he tell you? It's a private subject!"  
><em>

_"Well, he's my boy! He tells me EVERYTHING! __Just tell me! I'm the dad aren't I? You were a virgin when we did it!"_

She tries to think of something to deny the fact that I am indeed the dad of the baby.. but she's just frustrated and confirms it..._ "Please don't tell Finn! I don't even know if I'll keep it!"_

_"Oh! So you aren't getting an abortion?"_

_"Of course not! I don't want to take a life away just because I thought I was fat for a day and got layed with you after a few drinks!"_

As she says that she just runs away crying to the parking lot... let her go Puckerman... she needs to clear her mind too... HOLY SHIT! I got her pregnant! She's my best friend's girlfriend! Way to be an asshole!_  
><em>

- on that Saturday -

Game time! I'm kind of nervous... nothing usually scares Pucksaurus but this game is kind of a big deal ... I hope Hummel does help us win ... and that the dancing works too, or we'll be even more embarrassing... joining glee would be a nice award too, I'd get close to that hot chick with the weird clothing..

Well, before I notice I'm already in the field and the game is pretty much over... I love to the bench and I see Kurt... he's sporting a worried look in his face and I remind myself to use the dance routine we worked out in the choir room, I just nod at him and grab some team members... _"Guys, we have to use plan B! It's our only chance at this!"_ Nobody argues me on that one, then they call him... we start discussing with him a tactic that fits with the practiced routine, after a few passes he gets the ball and... SCORE! FUCK YEAH! We just won! Everybody keeps cheering, for a while it seems that nothing happened this week, this was all that mattered, I look over and Kurt is celebrating with his dad, I'm proud of him! He came a long way... I'm actually sorry for all the shit that I've done to him... for some reason I just want to hug him... PUCK! You're a stud, please look away! Oh great, now Finn and Quinn are during a massive make out session... I guess everything is alright, at least for the two of them...

Most the team ran out to celebrate at Breadstix, I don't feel like it... well Finn is leaving with Quinn, the field is pretty much empty by now... I should head to locker room! I want to shower and clear my head from all the shit going on! I open the door and I hear someone yelling _"Coach, I'm changing, don't come_ in_ please!"_ There's someone in there after all... _"Who's there?" _he asks, from the pitch of his voice I can tell right away it's Kurt so I just come in and let him know it's just me..._  
><em>

I had to tell him not to be scared he seems to be in panic for some reason... I have to break the silence...

_ "Congrats man! If it weren't for you we wouldn't win!" _I smirk as I pat his bare shoulder... BARE SHOULDER? Is he naked? I look down to see if he's at least wearing something... OH! He is wearing this white tight boxers that show the shape of is dick... OH! Now it's time to look up...

_"You did a great job too Noah, you scored like 3 times!" _He immediately replies as he touches my hand that's resting on his shoulder, he did hold my hand for a little too long... it did feel kind of good though ... FOCUS PUCKERMAN... You're NOT gay! He then asks:

_"Are you going to celebrate the win with the rest of the guys at Breadstix?"_

_"N'ah, I don't feel like it, I just have some stuff in my head..."_ I reply looking at my locker... a hot shower would be nice now...

_"Oh.. is there something I can do for you?"_ He seems worried... even after I treated him like garbage... literally... well ANSWER HIS QUESTION!_  
><em>

_"I wish there was, well, I should change by now, I kind of feel bad for you being the only one in underwear" _I had to throw a joke at him for being in his underwear talking to other dude... it's probably not a problem for him since he's gay... but still...

_"Oh, sorry for that! I was going to shower but I got startled when I heard the door opening..." _As I underss myself I feel the silence kicking in... I should say something... maybe he's not comfortable with me taking my clothes off in front of him.. was he looking at my boxers? Focus!

_"Oh, you feel uncomfortable with me undressing like this?_"

_"Oh! N-No-Not at all! Don't worry about that!"_ He replied looking VERY nervous... so, he is uncomfortable! I have to break the tension then...

_"Oh! You actually like that! You fag!" _ He looks even more nervous... that's so cute... so cute that I can't handle without bursting out laughing:

_"I'm just kidding Hummel!"_ I start getting closer to him and then rub his shoulder so he feels relieved... thank god he got that I was joking, I want to apologize to him, not make things even worse...

_"I've been thinking... and... you think I should join glee club?" _I ask, just removing my hand from his shoulder.

_"Sure! We definitely need more guys in there!"_ I'm actually surprised to get that reaction from him, I mean, I treated him like shit... they must be REALLY desperate for new members...

_ "You don't think people would start thinking that I'm gay or something?" _FUCK! Did I really have to ask this? ASSHOLE!_  
><em>

_"Who cares? You can still kick their asses... and you're so cool, you could wear a dress to school and everyone would copy you..."_

Wow! After so many crap that he goes through, he still has some words of encouragement, I'm really impressed and feel even more sorry for what I did...

_"You're actually very cool yourself Kurt, sorry for throwing you into the dumpster lately..."_

As I finish my sentence I look at him and he's holding his own arm... _"Oh! Did I hurt your arm dude?" _He doesn't reply, so I assume I did... _"I'm so sorry!"_ OMG! It's a really bad bruise he has in his arm! I can feel his pain just by touching it...

_"It's ok... as long as you stop doing that" _At this point we're looking to each other .. our eyes are locked.. neither of us actually say a thing for a while, then for some reason, I notice his hair, beautiful brown hair that looks amazing without hairspray... I let him know that... What the Fuck? Dude! You're straight, why did you just say that to a guy? He then thanks me while touching my back with his right arm... I'm not caring that a gay dude is touching me... for some reason... our faces then get closer, and closer... then all of a sudden we hear a knock on the door and I snap out it and look at the door...

_"Kurt! Come on, it's kind of late and I still haven't had dinner! Hurry up!" _Who the hell is this?

_"Well, I should get going... my dad is waiting..." _Oh... yeah, the poor guy must be waiting for a long time now...

_"I guess I'll see you on Monday... at glee" _I say to him feeling happy for some reason...

_"Yeah.. see you on Monday, Noah!"_

As he leaves the locker room I just can't stop smiling... dude... you were about to kiss Hummel! A GUY! You're not gay... It felt pretty good though... NOW I definitely need a shower! ASAP!

**Yeah, so that's it for now! I might continue the storyline on Puck's POV, as he joins glee club and meets Kurt for the first time after this incident... I hope you guys liked it! I tried to stay in-character as hard as I could... Please keep supporting this fanfic, I REALLY appreciate it** **I love getting email notifications! I hope these keep coming! xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there! It's been a while since an update so I made this chapter with BOTH Kurt and Puck's POV of the following events! In this AU there will be no Rachel leaving the club, no April Rhodes, you'll see for yourself what changes to the plot I made! I hope you guys like it! :)**

Kurt's POV

I'm finally at home, thinking about everything that happened today... my dad then comes into my room to congratulate me on our win... I feel stupid right now, I did all this to cover my sexuality to the person who loves me the most... I can't do it anymore...

_"Dad.. I have something I want to say... I don't want to lie anymore... being a part of both glee and football made me realize that I can be anything... and what I am... is... gay..."_

After struggling with that my dad just says that he knew because I wanted a pair of heels since I was 3, he's not in love with the idea but he lets me know that he loves me just as much.. before leaving my room he just hugs me tightly and thanks me for coming out...

_"Dad... I'm quitting football, it's just not my thing"_

_"Don't worry son, you already make me the proudest dad!"_

I feel so happy right now, I almost kissed Puckerman and my dad accepts me just as I am... now I need to talk to Puck... he's straight, I'm not... I have to stop this game, it felt good but I may get hurt..**  
><strong>

Puck's POV:

The whole weekend has passed, it's Monday! It's the finally the day where I'll join glee club! I never thought I'd be so excited about it since it's the lamest thing in school, besides Math classes which I never attended this year... that's not the point... the point is, I'll see Kurt again after... what happened... KURT? Man, you're so messed up, I thought you were going to join because of the brunette girl! Someone has turned into a fag... SHIT!

FUCK! I'm late, I guess I'll skip the first class, it's Math, I would've spent it in the gym anyways so... no big deal...

As I arrive in school I go to my locker to pick my Biology book for the 2nd class, I think the chick from glee attends that class, I better show up! When I get there, she's sitting next to the Asian chick from the club, damn, plan ruined! I can't just walk out of the classroom now.. I look around to see if any seat is available... yes there is! Nice! After sitting there for a while I notice that the seat next to me is empty, someone's skipping the class... then all of a sudden Kurt comes running through the door, apologizes for being late and... sits next to me... I guess he had to choice, all the other sits are taken after all... why am I nervous that he's next to me? My stomach feels very weird... too weird I may add... I then look to his face, those gorgeous green eyes and I notice his hair doesn't have that much amount of hairspray in it, he did take my advice on board, nice! Stop staring now!

During the class sometimes I glance over to the side and notice he seems a bit uncomfortable being next to me so I write him a little note _"Hey! I'm joining glee today with Mike and Matt from the team!" _I pass the little paper to him and he smirks as he reads it and writes in the back with a smile on his face. As he passes me the note I finally get to read _"Noah that's great! We need to talk about... you know what..." _Why was he smiling as he wrote this? Why am I so nervous about his need to talk to me? Oh dude, you've become such a fucking girl!

Before I notice the bell rings, FINALLY, I have to shake this nerves out somehow! I'm glad the next one is PE!

Throughout the class all I can think of is Kurt's note, I wonder how he felt when it almost happened... how do I feel about it? Quinn's pregnancy is being dealt by her and Finn, but there's no one that can deal with this "issue" for me... usually when I fuck someone I don't get this nervous, probably because it never means anything, and this "kiss" somehow is affecting me a lot... as my thoughts float around, I notice the class ends, it's lunch break.. afterwards I'll join the club, then the talk may happen... DON'T OVER-THINK IT DUDE! You're Puckzilla, nothing intimidates you!

- after lunch -

The bell rings, I look over to the two guys that will join the club with me, they seem to be a bit nervous too, but excited as well, we wait for Mr. Schue in the hallway. Before he enters the choir room we talk to him about joining the club, he didn't even want us to audition, they're THAT desperate! As he barges in the room he announces our entrance in the group and everyone seems excited, they're clapping, most of them are talking about us having a chance to win Regionals now, I look over to see Hummel looking at me, he seems worried about something, I smoothly make my way to his side _"What's the deal dude? You're not happy to see me here?"_ and my nerves kick in and I try to control them with a smile, he then replies _"Of course I am! It's just that... I'm quitting the football team... it's just not my thing... and what happened... sorry about that..." _He then steps away and sits in a chair next to the black girl, he feels awful about what almost happened, isn't he gay? Shouldn't he be happy? I'm straight and I am... sort off... whatever... my thoughts are interrupted by Mr. Schue:

_"Guys, we're going to sing "Don't Stop Believin'" in the Invitationals next week, it was a nine, now we can make it a ten!"_

That was the first performance I saw of them, I was looking for Finn everywhere and I heard something in the auditorium for once, I walked in and watched the entire thing, they were great, all of them... the first time I saw how special... Kurt was... how sorry I was for throwing him into the dumpster... but my stupid popularity thing took over, why did I do it again? Why did I hurt him? Why I am thinking about him again?

Anyway, as Mr. Schue places us to start the performance I notice I'm standing behind him, I can feel something is up with him, we need to have a proper talk, Quinn starts singing her part of the song but she then bursts out of the room, I guess she had to throw up, the pregnancy thing is really kicking in... soon enough everybody will find out... Finn rambles about a burrito she ate for lunch and everybody seemed to buy it... idiots, after a while I get to know everybody in the club and Kurt still seems to be pretty down, I HAVE to talk to him... I sit right next to him, he was alone so we can talk now...

_"Kurt... why are you leaving the team? Is it because of me?"_

_"Noah, I came out to my dad that day... he seemed alright with it and.. I was only on the team to seem straight... I don't like being there, I hate sports and what happened makes me feel like shit..." _As he says that he looks to the ground, ashamed of himself for some reason...

_ "You shouldn't feel like that, nothing happened, don't worry dude! The team will miss you though" _I saw a little sparkle in his eyes as I finish my sentence, but he replies_ "No they won't! They hated having a fag around them!"_

_"I didn't!" _I just felt like letting him know that I appreciated his presence there, I'm not even thinking about sounding or looking cool, for some reason I just want him to feel alright... I'm such a girl!

_ "Aww, thanks Noah, you'll still have me here and during classes, which you barely attend!"  
><em>

We both laugh it out and then the bell rings, I feel relieved, I like the idea of still seeing him, in a free environment like glee club, they all seem to accept one another and they're just happy, I could use some happiness, yeah... this year may not be as bad as I thought!

Kurt's POV:

It's finally Monday! I'll be finally able to talk to Puck about everything, I hope he's still joining the club after all that... Mercedes just texted me, her dad's car broke, I should pick her up! We're both late, so... why not skip the first class of the day? It's Math for god's sake, no one deserves to start the week with that!

We arrive at school just in time for my Biology class, Mercedes heads to her classroom right away but I still have to pick my book from the locker, after I do so I run to the class, as I get there I see that there's only one seat available... right next to... Puck! Great, now I'm nervous as fuck! Today I didn't put that much hairspray on my hair, I hope he notices that... All of a sudden I see a tiny little paper in my table... from Puck, it reads_ "Hey! I'm joining glee today with Mike and Matt from the team!" _I just smirk, his handwriting is so... manly and sexy... well, I have to write him back, and I write in the back of it _"Noah that's great! We need to talk about... you know what..." _For some reason I'm excited to see him at glee and I REALLY want to talk to him!

Right after we trade papers the bell rings, shit I hate History class... and Puckerman doesn't have that class with me... all I can think of is what's to come this afternoon! I'm so scared the chat goes wrong and he leaves glee, or that he thinks I joined football to get into his pants... crap, I'm so nervous!

- after lunch -

The bell rings, the choir room is empty, I'm standing in a corner next to Tina, Mercedes and Rachel, Mr. Schuester is late today, that's not usual... all of a sudden he barges in and announces Noah, Matt and Mike as the new members of New Directions! Everyone starts clapping and getting excited, all the girls start talking about how hot and talented they are and some about how our chances at winning Regionals are much higher!

Then something catches my eye... Puck... He's looking at me... crap now I'm nervous again... as he gets closer my nerves start getting the best of me... then he asks_ "What's the deal dude? You're not happy to see me here?"_ he finishes his question with a shy smile, which is one of the cutest things I've ever seen, I reply right away _"Of course I am! It's just that... I'm quitting the football team... it's just not my thing... and what happened... sorry about that..." _

Now I feel terrible, just by reminding myself of what happened, I turn my back and sit right next to my girl Mercedes... then Mr. Schue suggests us singing "Don't Stop Believin'" in the Invitationals next week, with 12 members we can sure rock thing song!

He places us in order to start the performance and I can't forget what happened and how we need to solve things... Quinn stars singing her part of the song but she then bursts out of the room, I don't get why, but then Finn rambles about a burrito she ate for lunch, poor thing, those burritos did seem shady... before I notice, Puck's sitting next to me asking me if I'm leaving the team because of him... then I explain what happened, looking to the ground, since he was the first guy I'm telling this to_..._

_ "You shouldn't feel like that, nothing happened, don't worry dude! The team will miss you though" _As he says that I can't do anything else but smile because he was obviously lying to make me feel good..._ "No they won't! They hated having a fag around them!" _I told right away..._  
><em>

_"I didn't!" _I can't believe he just said that! Maybe it was just to make you feel good Kurt, don't start getting your hopes up! Reply to him, don't make this awkward!

_ "Aww, thanks Noah, you'll still have me here and during classes, which you barely attend!"  
><em>

We both laugh about it out loud and then the bell rings, I feel relieved, we're cool with each other, even after what happened! I like seeing him here in the club, maybe I do have a chance... I just have to try, I can do it!

**Tell me what you feel about this chapter! I would really appreciate some feedback! :)**

**In the next chapter everybody will know about Quinn's pregnancy and the Invitationals performance will make things happen... get excited! xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, it's been a while since the last chapter, but I wanted to get one out before spring break ends.. I hope you like this chapter and keep up with the story and author**** alerts, those really make my day! :)**

Puck's POV:

I'm glad I got to clear things up with Kurt, specially since he left the team... I didn't want him to think I'm like the others... why do I care about this so much? Right! You got a friend Puckerman, get used to it, and don't screw it up!

We're at glee club, and Mr. Schue starts writing in the white board behind him, everybody seems quite surprised about it, I guess he has never done that before... the board reads "Invitationals"

_"Invitationals! Before we get to compete against other show choirs, we have to introduce ourselves to show that we're good enough to do so! And now that we have 12 members it's time to show 'em what we got!"_

At this point everybody seems pretty excited but I'm very confused, I'm new to this show choir thing...

_"Mr. Schue! We're definitely singing Don't Stop Believin' but we should sing at least one more group song..."_ Artie added, he doesn't talk much but they did amazing in that performance, he's right about the other song...

_"I know! That's why this week I'm giving you your first assignment! Each of you will think of a group song as if you were going to sing it as the lead" _

Everybody seems to like that idea, I know I do! But I don't know if I'm ready to step up to lead the group... what if I fuck up?

_"The best ideas will be used next Monday at the Invitationals! Does anyone want to perform their song today?"_

The room is dead silent and then all of a sudden Rachel gets up her chair and asks the piano man to play "Maybe This Time" FUCK she sounds amazing! I wonder how people will top that!

After the song we're all stunned, it was that good! And I thought nobody would surprise Puckzilla! I have to think of something... fast!

After a while Mercedes steps up with Santana and Brittany as her back-up and sings "Bust Your Windows". First off, the girls look HOT and the chick sounds pretty awesome too, after the performance she glares at Rachel, it's on! The two cheerleaders whisper something to Mr. Schue, maybe they don't want to step up to lead yet and he didn't seem to be too bothered about it...

We were so into the performances that we didn't even realize the bell already rang a while ago, it's so not me to stay in a classroom during the break... today we don't have practice so I'll head right home to think of something for the assignment...

- Wednesday -

Kurt's POV:

After thinking a lot last night I have to nail this assignment! It's my chance to get the spotlight! It will be hard to top Rach and Cedes but I can at least try!

The whole day passed by pretty quickly because I don't really care, I just want to perform! It's almost time... I head to choir room early with Mercedes, Tina and Artie... Since the room is empty we start wondering what the fuck is wrong with Quinn, she has to leave in the middle of classes to go to the bathroom, today I saw her at the nurse a lot... after a while I wonder if it's just some allergy but then a whole gossip began:

_"That doesn't explain all the crying Kurt" _Artie states, it's true, she's crying all the time...

Tina then wonders if she just doesn't like us and all of a sudden we hear a voice telling us _"Are you guys that stupid?"_ we all turn around in shock to see Puck standing there... looking fine... that's not the point, he's about to say something else..

_"Maybe... Quinn's got one in the oven..." _

At that point I look around and Brittany, Santana, Mike and Matt are in the room listening to the chat as well, and all seemed pretty wowed... then Mercedes breaks the silence _"Who's the baby's daddy?" _, he suddenly replies with a question _"Who do you think?"_ We're all so confused and excited for a scandal, we just want to know what's up... and a name comes out of his mouth... _"Finn!" _

The conversation immediately ends when Rachel arrives with Mr. Schue , we don't want these two to know, specially since Rach has an obvious crush on Finn... damn... I didn't know they had done it already... specially without protection... what a hot damn mess!

Mr. Schue then breaks the awkward vibe in the room by asking for more songs and performances, Tina then sits up, I'm surprised, she's so shy, it must be hard for her to step up and perform for an audience, she starts singing "Tonight" from West Side Story... everybody is still numb from Quinn's news so we aren't paying much attention to the performance... after she's over Artie rolls to the center of the room and sings "Dancing With Myself" he's a great singer, but I don't think that song would be so great to showcase our group... then Ms. Pillsbury walks into the room to talk with our teacher, apparently Finn and Quinn will both be absent today because they need some counseling sessions... GREAT! Finn's our leading man! Without him, the chances of getting the spotlight are higher, much higher!

After she leaves Puck suggests a song... rather than singing it... he says _"Mr. Schue, you know what? Why don't we give a song to the original members of the group? Some of us are new here and we need to get used to performing, these guys have it already! I have a suggestion... why don't they sing "Somebody To Love" by Queen? It's an amazing song and even if I wanted, I can't sing it by myself, so I couldn't perform it for the assignment..."_

At this point everybody's staring at him, I'm totally impressed, I didn't know he was THIS nice! I wouldn't give my spotlight away like that... he's a really nice guy after all...

_"Noah! That's an amazing idea! I can have Finn and Rachel in the lead, then Artie and Mercedes to do some parts and adlibs! That's an awesome song choice, I'm impressed Noah!"_

We all start cheering because it's not always that we all can agree on something this quickly... I'm proud of him, not only he has become a nice guy but also he's quite a problem solver...

Mr. Schue then asks us to leave earlier because without Finn and Quinn we couldn't rehearse the numbers and stuff, I can't wait for the performance day, we'll kick some ass! That's for sure!

- Next Monday (Invitationals Performance day) -

In an hour, the auditorium will be filled with people to watch me.. us... perform, I'm so nervous, yet excited, we head to the choir room to get into our costumes and get our hair and make-up done. As we do some vocal warm-ups everybody seems to be pretty pumped and even the guys seem kind of nervous, I wouldn't expect that from the football players...

After a while we do some quick choreography reminders and stuff, then Mr. Schue lets us know that the audience is ready for us to go... I'm SO nervous, I can barely breathe and then a person rubs my shoulder, it's Puck!

_"Don't worry, we'll be fine" _he says as he winks as he steps next to me to make a show circle before we go on stage... for some reason we all yelled "amazing", it's cute, I guess...

I have to get back to him... _"Break a leg Noah" _I say with a shy smile...

_"That's very nice of you Hummel!" _He replies a bit confused...

_"No! Noah, in theater that means good luck, I don't want you to actually break a leg"_ I laugh it out

_"Oh! Thanks dude!" _He pats my back as we go on stage to perform our first song.

The audience is quiet, but once we start the first verse they're already clapping and singing along, I never felt this good before, we're doing amazing! I can feel it! Once "Don't Stop Believin'" is over we go to our places for "Somebody to Love" and I'm next to Puck, right before the song starts he winks at me... I'm stunned, but I manage to wink back... then Finn starts the song, the audience is reacting really well to it, must be a crowd pleaser... Rachel and Finn sound amazing together, they sure have chemistry, it's a shame Finn's going to be a dad... poor Rachel, she slapped him so hard when I told her about him, I heard they kissed while rehearsing one day... anyway, the song is ending, time for Mercedes to shine! She does her part and the crowd stands up and claps harder than before, she's truly amazing! Then... BAM! It's over! We thank the crowd and head backstage...

When we got to the choir room everybody is randomly hugging each other, then Noah arrives _"Thank god they liked it!" _

_"Of course they did, this song choice was genius! Bravo mister!"_ I reply patting his back... oh no... we're both staring at each other, our heads sure are close... his mouth sure is close to mine... before I realize his lips are connected to mine and I moan a bit and break it out of nowhere so that we don't get caught... OMG... my first kiss... my first FUCKING KISS! WITH PUCK! HOLY HELL! He's... straight... just leave Kurt... you're an asshole!

_"I have to go..."_ I say and head out of the choir room by myself... I have to process what just happened... control your tears, fuck, they're already running down your face... run... you're in your car, go home! What a day...

**I hope the chapter was worth the wait! xD Well, the next one will be Puck's POV of Invitationals and the events that happen afterwards... I really hope you liked how everything turned out! Keep reviewing, I want to get feedback! Suggestions wouldn't hurt either, don't be shy! xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry to keep you waiting for such a long time... school's a bitch xD I'll try to update more often...**

Puck's POV:

I don't want to sing a damn solo in the glee club... it wouldn't be fair to the others... why am I thinking about this? You knocked up Quinn Fabray, the president of the Celibacy club and captain of the Cheerios... she can't have that baby swearing it's Finn's... but how would he react if he knew what happened? I don't even like Quinn, she's hot but we were just drunk and did it... just another girl, it's not like it meant anything...

Well, it's pretty late, I should head to the choir room, everybody is worried about Invitationals, I have to come up with something to stop this competition nonsense... I get there and Kurt, Mercedes, Artie and Tina are there talking about what I think is Quinn, they seem to be trying to figure out what's up...

They're all making up stuff that make no sense what so ever and I just can't take it anymore... _"Are you guys that stupid?"_ they all get scared and turn around pretty quickly.. then I continue.. _"Maybe... Quinn's got one in the oven..."_

They look around and I also realize that everyone heard me saying this... thank god neither Finn or Quinn are here yet... Mercedes suddently breaks the silence and asks _"Who's the baby's daddy?" _I don't even think before I ask _"Who do you think?"_ Holy crap Puck! Don't screw it up... say Finn, say Finn! _"Finn!"_

Before anyone reacts Rachel arrives with Mr. Schue discussing something, everyone shuts the hell up at this point and have a sit, there's an obvious big ass elephant in the room now but no one says a word, then Mr. Schue asks for more performances, Tina sits up right away which surprised everyone because she NEVER talks... how can anyone keep their mouth shut for such a long time? Anyway, she just finished her performance but I didn't pay much attention to it because I can't stop thinking about the whole pregnancy thing... after she's over the wheelchair kid sings something but gets interrupted by Ms. Pillsbury.

It seems like Finn and Quinn need some counseling sessions... I wonder why... stupid pregnancy, with these two missing rehearsals we might not qualify for Sectionals...

After she leaves I get tired of this whole crap... _"Mr. Schue, you know what? Why don't we give a song to the original members of the group? Some of us are new here and we need to get used to performing, these guys have it already! I have a suggestion... why don't they sing "Somebody To Love" by Queen? It's an amazing song and even if I wanted, I can't sing it by myself, so I couldn't perform it for the assignment..."_

Everyone seems pretty surprised that I have some brain under this mohawk... then Mr. Schue praises me and assigns parts of the song to Rachel, Finn, Artie and Mercedes... after a while he asks us to leave because of Finn and Quinn's absence... hopefully we'll kick ass in the Invitationals, I don't want to let everyone down...

- Next Monday (Invitationals Performance day) -

In an hour, we'll be out in the auditorium to perform... I'm actually nervous for it, I don't know why since I'm used to big crowds from the football games... after the girls get their make-up on I fix my mohawk and rehearse some moves to get them right... then Mr. Schue tells us that they're ready for us... I see Hummel shaking like a leaf... I hold his shoulder and give him some encouraging words, for some reason I wink too... There goes your straightness Puckzilla... we all then make a show circle and yell "amazing", I guess that's some sort of performing ritual... as I'm stepping out of the choir room Hummel says trembling _"Break a leg Noah"... _Autch, why would I break a leg? Did he found out that I'm the father of the baby? Nah... Quinn wouldn't tell anyone... well, react Noah! _"That's very nice of you Hummel!" _

He then shakes his head a bit and replies... _"No! Noah, in theater that means good luck, I don't want you to actually break a leg"_

OH! The fag is laughing at me... how great... I don't actually feel embarrassed... I don't? Fuck it! I AM embarrassed... but I thank him and head to my spot...

"Don't Stop Believin'" is going amazing, we definitely sound better with more than 5 people... the audience seems to be loving it... then I head to my place for "Somebody to Love" and I'm next to Hummel, right before the song starts he looks at me and I feel so good that I just smirk and wink at him ... he winks back for the first time, and even though this is so wrong it's feeling SO right... the song is starting, don't forget the moves Puckerman! After I get through it, the audience applauds so loud! I never felt this good before!

When I get to the choir room everybody is randomly hugging each other, and I'm just over the moon about our performance... I think I even state my feelings but I just can't focus today... then someone replies to me while patting my back... Kurt... _"Of course they did, this song choice was genius! Bravo mister!"_ I just stare at him, smiling, the sweat running down his face looks so cute.. CUTE? Oh Puck! You're a mess... wait our heads are REALLY close... our mouths sure are close as well... FUCK IT, I'll just kiss him! He moans a bit but breaks it and runs outside barely saying that he has to go...

What have you done Puckerman? You just kissed a guy! A GUY! What's wrong with you... run after him you asshole! He's probably feeling like shit now!

_"My sister is calling me! Bye guys!" _My sister is always a great excuse to everything... even to skip school... FOCUS!

As I head out for the parking lot I see his car leaving the school... go after him! He's probably freaking out, he can't drive like that!

I hop into my truck and follow him until he stops at a coffee shop, thank god he didn't drive much... he pulls out of his car and so do I... _"Kurt! Wait!"_

He turns back in surprise... he cried... look at what you've done asshole! _"Kurt... let's head inside... we need to talk..." _

He's shaking a bit but trying to hold back... I notice that... we get our orders and get a sit... there's a mad awkward silence... I have to break it, I was the one who kissed him...

_"Hey... about what happened..." _Before I'm able to finish my thought he snaps and says "_I'm so sorry Noah! I'm not that kind of guy, I know you're straight! Please don't tell anyone what happened!" _He's about to get up and run out but I hold his hand... and squeeze it... _"I'm the one who kissed you... I'm the one that should be sorry... have a sit Kurt... we have to solve this somehow..." _

He sighs and sits down, still a bit shocked about everything... _"Was it your first kiss?" _I felt the need to ask him... _"Yes... it was... with a straight guy! I'm a fucking mess, look at me! Who can I fool? I dress in designer clothes and appear to be so fucking confident... everybody looks at me like I'm some freak, like I shouldn't exist..." _I have to interrupt him... _"You're not a freak! I'm just like you... I have this fake ass confidence... like I fuck every girl... I'm not that person... I don't even know who I am..."_

Kurt looks at me... even more shocked... this is the first time I told this to anyone... he's the first person that is starting to know who I REALLY am... and it doesn't feel wrong... not at all...

_"Noah... are you..."_

Is he asking if I'm gay? _"NO! I mean... I don't know..."_ I guess fitting into that label scares me... any label scares me...

_"Sorry about that... about everything..."_

_"Kurt... did you feel anything when I..." _Why did I ask him? I didn't... did I?

_"Y-yes..." _He replied very quietly and looking to the side...

_"I-I... I... (_CONTINUE SPEAKING ASSHOLE! TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL) _I felt something too..."_

He glared at me and couldn't stop looking...

_"Don't get me wrong Kurt... I need some time to process what just happened... but I'm willing to keep you as my friend... I need you... I need your help... this is all new to me..."_

_"Sure! Why not? Yeah... I need some time too... but I'm calmer now... thanks Noah" _He says at he smiles and gets up to leave...

What a fucking day! I should head home too... I need to think... A LOT!

**What do you think? The next chapter will be "Vitamin D", the whole task and the two of them being together to rehearse... things are starting to look good to them don't you think? xD Please review, I really want to know what you think of my fic and what you would like to read in further chapters... all feedback is welcome.. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter took me a little while because I got an eye opening review about some big typos and the disappearance of Mr. Schue's name throughout the whole thing which I finally got to correct! I'm so excited about this fic because I keep getting a few reviews and some story and author alerts, it all makes me REALLY happy! This chapter covers the events of "Vitamin D" and I hope you enjoy! :)**

Kurt's POV:

A day has passed since the kissing nightmare... it wasn't an actual nightmare but it's not really in my plans to confuse and drive a straight guy crazy, specially Puckerman, I don't want to ruin the little thing we have... I'm such an ass!

Apparently no one saw what happened, nobody seems to notice at all, they were all so happy about the whole performance... I sure was as well... don't over-thing this Kurt! Noah seems alright with it, he even said he needs me as his friend... do I mean that much to him... never in a million years thought that the guy that once threw me into the dumpster would need my friendship...

The bell rings, it's now time to go to the choir room and find out if we qualified for Sectionals...

_"Great news guys! Guess what? We made it! And... I already got the names of the two teams we'll be competing against!"_

OMG! OMG! We'll compete! It's not much of a surprise because we KILLED IT! But still... _"Who are the teams Mr. Schue?"_ Asked Rachel, I'm crossing my fingers we don't have to compete with Vocal Adrenaline now... we need more time to be great...

_"Drum-roll Finn! School for the deaf in Dayton and Jane Adams Academy!"_

Really? Are you serious? One of the groups is deaf and the other is... what is the other?

_"Jane Adams? Oh Please! That's a place that keeps the girls that get out of juvi! We got this in the bag!"_ Mercedes confidently added.

_ "But, guys! Just because they seem easy to beat, if we win, we'll eventually meet with Vocal Adrenaline, so we have to be on your A-Game! That's why this week, I'll have a fun assignment for everyone!"_

The other assignment brought the best in a lot of us but I didn't get to do anything, Puck's suggestion was both a good thing and sort of a curse at the same time...

_"So, let's split you up... guys to left, girls to the right!" _OK? Now that he made me look around I see Puck's there, even though we're alright I don't really feel like aproaching him... let's see if I can stay in the girls' side... _"Kurt... to the left please..." _Come on men! Give me a break... let's see what's coming...

_"Here's the deal... two teams! Boys versus girls and one week from today you will each perform a mash-up of your choice!" _

_"What's a mash-up?" _Oh Noah... you don't know what a mash-up is? Oh well... _"A mash-up, Noah, is when you take two songs and mash them together to make a richer explosion of music expression"_ Mr. Schue explained... I have so many ideas right now but... yeah, this is a team of boys, forget the big gay broadway numbers, they won't join in... this is why it sucks to be gay by myself...

_"You guys didn't ask for the prize! The team that wins will get to pick one of the songs we'll sing at Sectionals! It can even be the song they perform next week! I can't wait!"_

Rachel is already taking over her team, she's annoying but their performance will probably be all kinds of awesome... Artie seems pretty pumped as well, but I'm nervous, I never work with guys around, specially after I kissed one of them...

_"We have to kick some ass, those girls are amazing but we can be that great as well!" _Confidently said Finn to get us excited for the performance.

_"Since today we don't have football practice why don't we stay here brainstorming?" _Asked Mike

_"You guys have any ideas on what we should do?" _I had to ask, they sure won't rely on me for ideas, I'm think too gay...

_"It has to be something where me and Mike can dance to at some point, that should show off all the strengths in our team" _Added Matt

_"I'm thinking... Bon Jovi!" _As Puck said that everyone's eyes started sparkling _"Finn and Artie can sure pull that song off, right?" _

_"Sure! You want me to think of the outfits we'll wear?" _Since song choice was brilliantly made by Noah picking the clothes is pretty much the only thing I can do...

_"That's a great idea Kurt, I'll go with Finn to look for other song for us to mash up with this one" _Artie said as Finn stood and wheeled him to the library.

_"Once you find out what song to mix me and Matt will come up with choreography" _Once Mike said that Matt added _"Puck, you mind staying with Kurt picking the outfits?"_

_"No, not at all, I actually prefer it, that way I control the amount of glitter he puts on it" _By the tone of his voice we all can tell he's just joking so I can't get offended, then the two dancers leave to the gym to work out a bit, they do that every day after the classes end.

There's an awkward silence in the room since we're alone, just me and Noah...

_"Since it's a rock song, I'm thinking maybe some leather jackets?" _

_"Sounds good to me Hummel, we should wear something underneath it, right?"_

_"Of course! As good as your body looks we have to keep it appropriate, a white t-shirt would work, don't you think?"_

_"Yeah, sure, why not? And then some jeans and converse shoes would be fine..."_

_"It actually would, it's simple, yet makes an impact, very nice Noah!"_

_"We make a pretty cool team don't we?" _

_"You're still talking about the assignment?" _You dirty asshole, what else would he be talking about?

_"How did you know? I'm obviously talking about yesterday... you've been avoiding me all day, if it wasn't for the task we wouldn't even talk, am I right?"_

_"You totally are, even after being alone for a while, I still don't know how to process everything..." _I'm really lost... I wonder how he feels...

_"That makes two... I'm not very good with dealing with these kind of stuff..."_

_"I'm aware, no offense..." _You're not making things better with those comments idiot!

_"Don't mind me, I built this stupid reputation about me... it's only natural that people think that's how I really am..."_

_"I know you're not like that... I'm slowly getting to know you... and I... actually like... who I'm starting to know..."_

Before he's able to say something Finn and Artie head into the classroom with a bunch of sheet music...

_"Confessions!" _What? Be more clear Artie! _"The Usher song! Finn and I were joking around with the two songs and it actually songs really cool!"_

_"Let me get Mike and Matt from the gym!" _Puck said as he left the room

_"Me and Noah already came up with the outfits, what do you think of a simple white t-shirt, a leather jacket, a pair of jeans and Converse shoes?"_

_"It's pretty simple, but very nice! Great job!" _Finn said before starting to sing the song with Artie... Wow it does song amazing, I add a few background vocals here and there and they seem to like it and overall it sounds really cool.

_"Puck just texted me guys, he said Mike and Matt already went home, let's just go home we'll practice tomorrow" _Finn said a while after we finished singing... we all say our goodbyes and leave...

- the next day (Wednesday) -

Puck's POV

After yesterday's talk I've been feeling really weird, is this how feeling loved is like? I haven't been paying attention to any class, I don't even know why I attend them... maybe it's because it feels good to glance over and see Kurt sitting in the other side of the room... why can't I think of something else lately? I already gave up on convincing myself that I'm straight, I know I'm a stud but this Kurt thing is different... it's not like I have feelings for every other guy, just picturing me kissing Finn disgusts me! Am I crushing on Hummel? I don't know what it is, but it's definitely something...

It feels good to be able to talk to him during glee practice, I'm definitely looking forward today's rehearsal... I need to talk to him... just the two of us again... I probably shouldn't think too much... let's see what happens after I enter in the choir room...

The girls are already there discussing something for their performance, I look to the other corner of the room and Kurt's there alone... PERFECT!

_"Hey Kurt! Where's everyone?" _

_"Hi Noah, I have no idea..." _Great! We definitely need to talk...

_"Kurt, I also like who I'm getting to know, you're definitely more than "the gay kid"..."_

_"Thank you... it's so weird to hear you talking about feelings..."_

Weird? My bad boy reputation sure makes me feel heartless... and I sort of was... every "relationship" I was in didn't mean anything... now it's the only time where I'm actually feeling something...

_"I'm sorry if I offended you Noah, I didn't mean to do that at all!"_

_"No, you're right! I'm not the best when it comes to dealing with feelings and stuff..."_

_"Look at who got here! We thought you died here!" _Kurt suddenly changed subjects when he saw the other guys walking in the room...

_"We're going to rehearse choreography in the auditorium ok?" _

_"Sure Mike, let's go, we need to beat those girls!" _I DO want to beat them... I just want to feel good, it would mean so much to Kurt... I just can't stop thinking of him, can I?"

We then head to the stage and start learning the dance moves Mike and Matt came up with, the choreography is actually simple, but Finn's taking a bit too long to learn it... as usual... that dude sure has a hard time with singing and dancing at the same time... after the bell rings we head to football practice and Kurt heads home...

- next tuesday -

Today is the big day, hopefully we'll defeat those girls, it would be really cool specially because we worked so hard on the performance.

When we get to the choir room Mr. Schue already placed the chairs in the other side of the room so we would all be facing the steps in which the two teams will perform.

_"Alright! I can't wait to see your numbers! The ladies offered to go first so girls, the stage is yours..."_

After a big ass explanation of their song choice from Rachel, they finally perform, they're doing a really good job, and when I'm about to think we have a chance, Berry screams a huge high note in the end of their performance... are we supposed to out-perform them? Ok, we can do this!

_"Boys, you better bring it because the ladies did a fantastic job!" _You really had to remind us? We were here watching as well... geez... Ah! Kurt's really nervous, I can tell, he's fixing his hair every 2 seconds... _"Break a leg Hummel..." _When he hears me he smiles and touches my shoulder because going on stage, it feels so good when I make him smile... Focus now Puckerman! You can do this!

When we end our number they all clapped and stood up for us, were we that good? Or are they just being nice to us?

_"Wow! Guys! Your number was incredible, I love how you mashed the two songs, and the choreography was really good too... I don't know how I'll decide!"_

He actually has to think to make a decision! That's great news, I look over and Kurt seems really excited... I hope Mr. Schue picks us, I would love to have Kurt performing during Sectionals, I don't think I ever heard him singing lead in any song... now I'm looking forward to it!

- the next day -

Kurt's POV:

I'm so nervous today! I spent the entire day dreaming of a beautiful duet to sing with Puck in case we win... he probably wouldn't sing with me... he never actually said he liked me... as something more than friends...

This is it, everyone's waiting for the big question of the week... who won?...

_"After giving much thought to it... I really can't pick... both teams did an incredible job... so each team will pick a song to perform in Sectionals!"_

YAY! Even though I would rather win than a tie but at least we'll get to pick a song... I really hope me and Noah end up singing together at some point...

_"Great job guys! We did work really well as a team" _After I state that I see the proud looks on their faces, I love feeling like this... It's the second time a group of people felt proud of me for something I did...

_"While you all were working on the assignment I thought of a song for you all to sing together in the auditorium..." _After Mr. Schue lets us know of that he passes the sheet music... the song... "Keep Holding On'"... he probably found out about Quinn... he made Finn sing it with Rachel, he's obviously letting her know that glee club is supporting her...how nice of him...

Before we actually perform it Mr. Schue paired us up so we did some lifts for the choreography, I'm sure he's using this a chance to prepare us for Sectionals as well... anyway, after we go through the whole number the bell rings...

_"Don't worry guys, we can perform this number tomorrow or on Friday! Good job!"_

**This chapter was REALLY long but I felt the need to extend the episode a little bit, I even included a bit of the next episode in this... I don't want Sue to come and split them... so I may just use the songs they sing in there in other context or something... In the next chapter exciting stuff will happen for our love birds! PLEASE review, I really want to know what's on your minds when you read my story and you can send your suggestions as well! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know this took a little longer that what I was expecting but hopefully it was worth the wait! :)**

Puck's POV:

_"Harder, Noah! Yes! Like that!"_ Kurt says between moans of huge satisfaction

_"Everything's inside you baby!"_ I reply while enjoying the wild sex session, this feels so good

_"THERE! Continue hitting that spot!_" Kurt pants as I'm inside him

*RING*

HOLY SHIT!

Oh! It was just a dream... a nice one for that matter... I'm all sweaty... and my boxers sure are wet.. someone got too excited tonight...

Fucking alarm clock! I was actually enjoying myself there... with a dude... why aren't you grossed out Puckerman? Oh well...

- later that day -

_"Alright guys, I really liked everyone's effort in last week's task and "Keep Holding On" ended the week in an awesome way!" _Mr. Schue complemented us as we arrived in the choir room

_"I already know what you can do in a group but I want to hear some of you sing solo! You know who you are... Santana, Brittany, Puck, Mike and Matt!" _

Sing solo? Oh crap! This week I can't escape from the singing... I might as well get this over with...

_"I want you to sing something meaningful though, I want you to express what's going on with your lives with a song... the old members can do that if you feel like it, but it's not mandatory!" _

Express myself, huh? I need to get this dream out of my head... I think there's a song about not knowing how something began to happen... OH RIGHT! "Sweet Caroline"! I can sing that to kurt, that way I'll let him know of my feelings... I can't be too obvious about it though... who cares, just do it!

_"Mr. Shue! Can I sing today?" _

_"Sure Puck... I'm looking forward to hearing your voice!" _

_"This song is about something I can't quite explain so I'll just sing it... hopefully I'll get something across..._" As I finish saying that I grab my guitar and start playing the song...

**_"Where it began, I can't begin to knowing"_**

At this point I'm looking to everyone

**_"But then I know it's growing strong"_ **

I see Kurt's looking at me and I don't intend to look away, at least not right now

_**"was in the spring,**_

_**And spring became the summer**_

_**Who'd believe you'd come along" **_

Right now everyone's looking pretty surprised... am I that good of a singer? Or am I being too obvious? I better look away... Quinn's looking at me as well...

_**"Hands, touching hands, reaching out  
>Touching me, touching you"<strong>_

Kurt's with a huge smile on his face, this song REALLY describes what's going on with us...

_**"Oh, sweet Caroline  
>Good times never seem so good<br>I've been inclined to believe it never would"**_

Before I notice everybody is singing along and playing around with each other

_**"Oh, sweet Caroline  
>Good times never seem so good<br>I've been inclined to believe it never would oooh oh no no.."**_

Everyone now claps and cheers for me, Kurt is pretty much staring at me but trying to play it cool with Mercedes, I better take a seat...

_"That was great Puck! I didn't know you could sing like that! Heck! I didn't even know you could play the guitar!"_

I thank everyone for their cheering and take a seat in the corner of the choir room.

_"Alright! With this amazing performance by Noah Puckerman, the assignment has officially started!"_

_"M-Mr. Schue?" _

_"Yes Matt, you have to sing!"_

_"I know... me and Mike have a little number we've been working on together... "_

_"Fine, I'll allow you two to sing, I understand you may not feel as comfortable as some of the others to sing alone."_

_"Great! We're going to perform "Cool" from West Side Story, the song kind of goes to what's like being in high school, the constant need to be cool..." _

As Mike says that they lead us to the auditorium... I have a seat behind everyone else... someone's coming... surprise surprise... it's Kurt...

_"Noah... this is kind of awkward so I'll just say it... were you singing that song to...me?"_

_"I was..." _Right after I answer his question I'm looking him right in the eyes, I want to know what he feels about that...

_"Wow... I actually never had someone sing that kind of song to me... I really don't know what to say Noah..."_

_"Then sing about it... I'm serious, think about what I sang and tomorrow sing a song that expresses exactly how you're feeling..."_

Are you really doing this Puckerman? Are you really going to allow a dude sing to you about how he feels about you? You know what? I AM! This was the first person I ever kissed without the intention of getting into their pants for my reputation... he must be really special...

Meanwhile Matt and Mike finished their song and everyone seems pretty impressed, besides being great dancers I guess they can carry out a tune as well..

_"Everyone is dismissed! I'll see you tomorrow! I'm loving this assignment already!" _

Mr. Shue sure is excited... I can't wait for Kurt's song tomorrow... hopefully it will be a good one...

- next day -

Kurt's POV

Here's what's up... me... Kurt Hummel... got asked by Puck, the hot piece of action in the school to sing my feelings to him... after he sang a lovely song to me... WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?

I'm super nervous, I've been shacking all day long and only one song is in my head... "I wanna hold your hand" by The Beatles... I HAVE to sing it... but it's a love song... what if he freaks out? What if I'm misunderstanding his song and he just sang that as a friend? But that song sure didn't sound like a thing a straight boy would sing to a gay one... Fuck that, you'll sing this whether you like it or not! You'll have plenty of time to think of his reaction afterwards!

_"I know I didn't have to but the new members of the club haven't heard my voice yet and I have some feelings to get out of my chest so... here I go..."_

_**"Oh yeah, I'll tell you something,**_  
><em><strong>I think you'll understand."<strong>_

Look at him idiot, you're singing this to him after all...

"**When I say that something  
><em><strong>I wanna hold your hand,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna hold your hand,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna hold your hand."<strong>_**

He's looking down... I wonder what he's thinking now...

_**"Oh please, say to me**_  
><em><strong>You'll let me be your man"<strong>_

He suddenly raised his head and looked right at me, will he let me be his man?

_**"And please, say to me**_  
><em><strong>You'll let me hold your hand.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now let me hold your hand,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna hold your hand."<strong>_

Look down for a while don't stare at him the whole time...

_**"And when I touch you I feel happy inside.**_  
><em><strong>It's such a feeling that my love<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide."<strong>_

I can't help but remembering the split seconds where we touched accidentally... I can't help but smiling...

_**"Yeah, you've got that something,**_  
><em><strong>I think you'll understand.<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I'll say that something<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna hold your hand,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna hold your hand,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna hold your hand."<strong>_

I'm looking around and Rachel is crying and looking at Finn... that girl really is in love... poor thing...

_**"And when I touch you I feel happy inside.**_  
><em><strong>It's such a feeling that my love<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide."<strong>_

Artie and Tina hold their hands tightly as I sing, I just spotted those two love birdies... they look cute together...

_**"Yeh, you've got that something,**_  
><em><strong>I think you'll understand.<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I'll feel that something<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna hold your hand,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna hold your hand,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna hold your hand."<strong>_

Brittany is holding hands with Santana... that looks a lot more than just friendly... your gay is showing ladies...

Everyone stands up and applauds me, I just poured my heart out and I'm actually sobbing... I really hope it was worth it...

**So sorry it took me so long to update but school really held me back... what do you think of what's currently happening? ****I'm sorry I left you a cliffhanger, sort of, but I still have to think more of their development after this song... if you have any suggestions please let me know, I really appreciate all the feedback I can get! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm SO sorry for taking so long to write this chapter, it's just that school was taking too much time from me... but now that it's over I have more time to write! So enjoy this brand new chapter :)**

Kurt's POV:

Yesterday was pretty crazy, after I sang "I Wanna Hold Your Hand" to Puck the bell rang and I immediately ran out of the choir room... meaning that I still don't know how he feels about that... my nerves are killing me... my dad dropped me at school, I see Puck hasn't arrived yet, at least he isn't with his friends near the dumpster... I get in the school and go straight to my locker to get my books for the Geography class.

I hear someone arriving... oh god, he's holding a slushie! Rachel has been bitch slapped by one of those before... is it my turn now? I look up and I see it's Puck... he's still with the football team, they might have told him to do this... I'm fucked...

_"Hey what's up Kurt?" _He asked very innocently _"I decided to pick this up for you, it's grape. I threw a couple of these at Rachel's face before 'cause it's my favorite so I decided to give it to you... not to your face though..." _He finishes while laughing a bit, probably remembering how she reacted to it...

_"Aww, thank you... how nice of you!" _Why is he doing this? What's going on? Is this a joke?

_"What's with the long face? Is anything wrong?" _He asked sporting a worried look on his face

_"You know... I'm not used to this... first you sing a song to me... then you bring me a slushie, to drink... why?"_

_"'Cause... you know... I care about you" _You WHAT? I'm shaking right now... _"I'm tired of all the bullying and people treating you like a piece of shit... from now on I'll be your personal bodyguard!"_

Right when he says "bodyguard" I let loose a couple of laughs, I never had someone else telling me that besides my dad...

_"That sounds nice! Aren't you worried about what the idiots from the team will call you for hanging out with the faggot?_

Don't call yourself that! Who cares that if you're straight or gay? You're my friend, nobody messes with my friends... if they call me names instead of you, I'll be much relieved... that means they're not messing with you...

_"Is this because of the song I sang yesterday?"_

_"It is! You made realize that our friendship shouldn't be just about glee club, we're more than that... right?"_

_"If you say so... I'm glad that dumpster won't be filled everyday with designer clothes" _I joke

_"Ahah, let's walk up to class shall we?"_

_"Sure, I'm surprised you're not skipping it!"_

- Later that Day -

_"It's so weird that you've been kind of my shadow today, I can't say it feels bad at all" _I joke as we walk the hallway heading for the choir room

_"It feels great to get back at you for all the shit you've gone through because of me..." _He says while placing his hand around my back

Right when he does that we look at each other and share smiles... only for us two to get nailed in the face by the other jocks

_"Sorry to interrupt your gay love making!" _Azimio shouts while he leaves us soaking wet, freezing from the slushies on our faces..

_"Aaaaah! One got in my eye!" _Puck grunts after experiencing his first slushie bitch slap

_"Let me get that, come with me" _As I say that I grab his hand and take him to the bathroom where I help him cleaning the ice out of his gorgeous face.

_"Damn, I'm never throwing one of these again, this shit hurts like hell!"_

_"Sorry... you were only slushied because I was with you-" _

_"Don't be sorry! The only one that needs to be sorry is that jackass Azimio for throwing slushies at us! Nothing will tear whatever we have apart!"_

After he let it all out silence takes place in the bathroom I get closer to him with a wet towel to clean his hair but he takes it from my hand _"Your hair is much harder to clean, let me help ya" _he then stands up from the chair I placed near the sink and looks at me in the eyes, places the towel in my head and starts rubbing my hair. I never felt anything like this before, except from when my mom used to wash my hair when I was a little kid... it feels SO DAMN GOOD... I don't want this to stop... I unconsciously close my eyes, I feel his breath coming closer, and closer... I open my eyes and his face is right in front of me... it's now or never... I move closer and he ends the distance with a kiss... OH! This feels even better... but it doesn't last long because I hear the door opening so I move away from him...

_"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" _Finn shouts so relieved to have found us _"You guys know Glee practice has started right? Well, today Santana and Brittany are singing together and they want to make sure EVERYONE listens to them... let's go!"_

We start leaving the bathroom, me and Puck glance at each other and he winks at me and walks away... what does this mean? Is he okay with it? Did he LIKE it? Well, I should head with them to the choir room or Santana will hunt me down for once...

**I know this wasn't the biggest chapter I've ever wrote but I PROMISE I'll get other one out really soon, I just wanted to end this one quickly because it's the end of this story ark, the next one will have bits of "Wheels" and "Ballad". As usual, please let me know what do you think of the story so far, things you would like seeing in future chapters and honest constructive criticism. Thanks for waiting :)**


	12. I'm sorry

**Guys, I'm so sorry but I can't keep up writing fics... I like doing them but I'm just not a great writer (specially since English isn't my first language) and I struggle with writing complex scenes and I'm just not ready.. sorry to have disappointed you...**


End file.
